


Burn

by sharkbatez



Series: Nissandra/Forest Fire/Gruulfriends/Temurmaids [7]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, There is a Picture Here, it's my fan art, kinda smutty, mobile optimized so no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbatez/pseuds/sharkbatez
Summary: Chandra Nalaar is falling apart and Nissa is there to hold her together.A reimagining of that scene in Kaladesh's "Burn" by Chris L'Etoile. Don't get me wrong. The text is basically the same, but the fan art should change the context a little?
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Nissa Revane
Series: Nissandra/Forest Fire/Gruulfriends/Temurmaids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920370
Kudos: 5





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Magic: The Gathering is the property of Wizards of the Coast.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Anyway, I have this personal art project where I make "soft-smut" and I wanted the first concept to be of my Forever OTP (lolyeah I'm going down with this ship). I was 80% done with the art when I remembered the scene in Kaladesh's "Burn" where Baral is taunting Chandra, calling her a little child and whatever, so she decides to _burn_ and Nissa stops her. So, this is basically just me sharing my art and adding something to my ForestFire (I call the ship Nissandra now) AO3 series. 
> 
> Photo is sized down to fit cleanly on mobile view without that weird side-scrolling (sorry, I don't like that). For PC users, you'll have to right-click and open in new tab to get a bigger view. 
> 
> Thank you for your time. :)

I can make amends. For Mrs. Pashiri. For dad. For mom. For the old women and little kids I killed in the Sanctum of the Stars. For a lifetime of screwing up. All the awful things I've done. All the people I failed. The air between my hands is packed with stars, vibrating, superheated. Streaks of light scratch through my vision. 

"...Something I can _always_ do..."

I just have to bottle it up, and release. I just have to _let go._

Because it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Everything's ruined. 

Let it go. 

Close your eyes. 

Let it happen. 

Let it be over. 

Doesn't matter. 

I close my aching eyes on Kaladesh, and whisper, "...I can _burn._ "

Arms from behind. The scent of flowers, and a soft wind at my ear. "But not alone." 

Nissa? 

"I'll hurt you. Let me go." 

Her arms squeeze tighter. " _No._ "

"I can't do this anymore. Let me go." My stars burn the tears away, but my voice is high and wavering, the words tumbling over each other as I start to shudder. I'm falling apart. "Please just let me go." 

"I can't. If you leave us like this, you'll have to take me too." 

"That's not—" I can't see anything now. There's just light, and her voice. 

"Don't go," she says. 

Mrs. Pashiri spasms and falls, her braids in a tangle, eyes locked on me, willing me to run for safety. Dad crumples, hands clamped over the red hole in his stomach, eyes locked on me, willing me to run for safety. Dead because of me. 

"Don't leave us," Nissa says softly.


End file.
